Guardians vs Novices
by Rosieposie2000
Summary: This fanfic takes place after Frostbite. The vampire academy gang has a games night. Secrets will be revealed and some dares will may end in getting detention or will it get even worse?... maybe something like WAR? Is it the opportunity to get back at their teacher or will they be shellaced by the Guardians? Who will win? Read and you'll find out. Pls R & R! Thx guys
1. Chapter 1

Dpov

'Hey Dimitri, meeting in Alberta's office in half an hour, 'Yuri said.

'What's the meeting about?' I asked.

'What do you think it's about?' Stan said from behind me. I spun around, facing him. He had a smirk in his face which I really didn't like. 'It's about Hathaway, 'Stan said with his annoying voice. Oh, I hate this guy. I would love to punch him right in his face but I've to stay in control. So no punching, today.

'What's about her?' I asked, hoping that he won't say she slapped someone. Please Rose, be once in your life reasonable.

'Dunno, 'he said, then continued in a sarcastic tone. 'Maybe she beat some guys up, or Kirova, who knows when it comes to that girl 'What's up with this jerk? I then said to him in a really pissed off way 'I'll be there.' turned and went away.

'She caused a fight in my class, today.' Stan shouted as we stood in Alberta's office. 'She should get expelled!'

'What's the good about it? She needs to pass the field experience and she _needs_ to graduate.' Alberta said, defending Rose. I like her really much. She's always defended Rose and she is one of the few teachers who think that she'll be an awesome guardian and not that she's just wild and disrespectful child.'

'Yeah, I agree with Guardian Petrova. Rose has to keep training. Guardian numbers have already gone down too much to risk losing another one.'

'So what do you suggest, _Belikov?_' Stan asked, making me sound ridiculous. Oh, did I already mention that I hate this guy?

'Hey, I think that Guardian Belikov is right. We should just do something that'll teach her not to mess with us…' Yuri said.

'And what's that?' a guardian next to him asked. The room grew silent. Nobody had an answer for that. I mean, what should we do? She's Rose Hathaway for all. But after another silent moment an idea started to form in my head. That's it!

'I've a great idea!' I said, smiling. All the guardians looked up, wanting to know what I've in mind. I told them and on some of the guardians' faces I could see the silhouette of a smirk. Yes it's gonna be legendary.

'So, it'll be Guardians vs. Novices' Alberta said with an evil grin.

'Yap, looks like it.' Yuri said. 'When will we tell her, or rather them?' he asked.

'When she's in trouble next.' I submit. Alberta nodded. 'That'll be fun'

Rpov

'ROSE! ROSE, WAKE UP!' I felt Lissa screaming in my head.

'What's up?' I screamed back nearly twice as loud as she had screamed in my head. It was that loud that the kids at the elementary school may have heard it. Then I realized that Lissa couldn't hear me that way. Damn one-way bond! I felt her excitement so I started slipping into her head, but couldn't. I was confused. Why couldn't I slip into her head? Then it occurred to me. She was blocking me.

'How dare she blocking me' I grumbled.

So, I had no choice but going to her room. I quickly dressed and headed to her room. At least I could tell where she is even though she blocks me. That made me grin. She couldn't hide from me.

While entering her room I saw her, sitting on the floor with our gang: Sparky, Adrian, Mia and Eddie.

'Sleeping beauty finally awakens?' said no one other but Sparky.

'Why did you wake me, Liss?' I asked her, ignoring Sparky's comment. But of cores Lissa didn't answer instead of her the most annoying guy of the whole planet answered my question and guess who it was? It was Adrian.

'We missed your beautiful charm.' He said,trying to sound sweet. Well, he failed enormous and I punched him right in the face.

'Ouch.' he cried.

'Shut up next time. It's better for you.' I replied annoyed.

He looked like it really had hurt him but hopefully it'll teach him not to mess with Rose Hathaway again. I doubt that but you're allowed to dream, aren't you?

'Aw, is Rosie Posie pissed?'

'Christian I swear if you don't stop talking I'll cut your tongue.' I shouted back.

He shut up. Thank god. He looked frightened, though.

'Want to play some games?' Lissa finally asked.

'Sure' I said. 'What will we play?'

'Dunno' she replied. 'Do you have a suggestion?'

I didn't even need to think about it. 'Truth or Dare'


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:

Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews. :D

This is my first story and I thought nobody would like it, because first of all I wanna say that I'm from Germany and I'm not a native speaker. So my English isn't that good… unfortunately ;((( I'm only thirteen and I'm sorry if my writing is bad. That's why I was even happier this morning when I saw that you guys have reviewed. I was so happy that someone had read my story that I danced through our house. I think my parents think that I'm crazy, but it was defiantly worth it. Again thank you!:DD I love u guys.

If you have some ideas for the next chapie or improvement suggestions just tell me.

Or if you have ideas for awesome dares tell me. (Evil grin)

I'll UD as soon as possible maybe this evening or tomorrow morning. We will see…

So, enjoy reading!

Love ya, guys

Rosieposie2000


	3. Chapter 2: Games Night

**A/N: Hey guys so this is the next chapter of my story. Hope you like it. And please review, just tell me if it is shit, because then-why continue? So please I need your help- your opinion and ideas. **

**How is my spelling?**

**And…whoops! I forgot the disclaimer last time… but you all know only Richelle Mead can write something as awesome as VA. So here it is: **

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish VA would be mine, I have to admit that it's not :(**

**Enjoy reading!**

Previous:

'Want to play some games?' Lissa finally asked.

'Sure' I said. 'What will we play?'

'Dunno' she replied. 'Do you have a suggestion?'

I didn't even need to think about it. 'Truth or Dare'

**Chapter 2: Games Night**

'We can't play Truth or Dare with Rose.' Lissa exclaimed.

'Why not?' Sparky asked defiantly.

'Cause Rose is fucking queen bitch of Truth or Dare' Lissa screamed.

'O-M-G!' Sparky and I said at the same time. Did Chrissie and I had just have the same thought? I was astonished, but I was even more astonished about what Lissa had just said and that has to mean something because believe me Chrissie and I never had the same thoughts. NEVER! So, I had to ask, just to make sure that it wasn't just a freaking delusion 'Did Lissa just said 'fucking'?'

I looked at Adrian, then Eddie and Mia and finally Sparky. Searching for an explanation but got none. They all had the same look on their faces. They-we- were shocked. At that moment we all thought the same thing- we could have shared a bond, because I could just tell that we all thought 'WOW that did not just happen!'

'What?' Lissa asked desperate.' Am I not allowed to swear? Rose swears all the time.'

'Yeah, babe, but Rose is Rose and you're Liss.' Sparky said, still shocked. Wow, that was the best explanation ever. I thought sarcastically.

'Wow Chrissie, I'm really glad to hear that. Because you know, until you said that, I didn't know that I'm Rose and she-'I pointed at Liss. 'Is Lissa' I said sarcastically.

'Can we just play a game?' Lissa asked, trying to change the topic.

'How about Rabbit?' I asked.

'Rose, do you already want to kill us?' Adrian asked with a smile.

Mia looked confused. 'What's rabbit?' she asked.

'Okay Rabbit is a game, were you have to be near a highway, and most likely drunk, and you run out in front of cars and try not to get hit.' Liassa said.

Mia's eyes went wide. 'No way! We won't play this!' she said frightened.

'Then what will we play?' I asked bored.

'Ah, I know what we will play!' Lissa said excited. Everyone looked at her in expectation. 'Let's play Russian Roulette. You have it on your iphone, don't you?' she looked at me.

' Liss that's the best fucking idea ever!' I exclaimed. Everybody cheered in agreement.

'Okay the rules are if you're shot you're technically dead that means you can't move, laugh or do other shit you just have to lie on the floor in silence, okay?' I asked. Everybody nodded.

'What does the winner get?' Mia asked, looking at me.

'The winner will dare someone, nothing extreme, though. Let's start.' I said. Everybody wrote a dare and put it into a small box.

'So the winner has to pull out a dare of this box.' Everybody nodded and we started with the game.

I pointed the gun to my head, closed my eyes and thought 'Please god let me win this game! If you let me win I'll go to church every Sunday (if I'm not too tiered or if I have more important things to do) I promise and I will consider that you may be real. Love ya, bro- I mean your highness, or whatever.' I pulled the trigger, nothing. I smiled evilly and handed it to Adrian.

'You'll die. Karma is a bitch, you know.' I smiled at him. He smiled back and said. 'If this is about karma you would have died already.'

'Oh, burned!' exclaimed Eddie.

'Just pull the trigger Adrian!' I said annoyed.

'As you wish.' He pulled it and nothing happened. Damn! The gun went to Mia, nothing. Then to Eddie and Christian the bullet missed again but when it got to Lissa the bullet didn't miss. Lissa ended up 'shot'. She handed the gun to me and lied down. I thankfully survived the next bullet and handed it to Adrian smiling. The gun must be jinxed because the bullet missed him again. It went on like that until Adrian and I were the only survivors.

'Why don't you die?' I asked him bugged.

'Well it's karma.' He said smiling, turning my own argument against me. He pointed the gun at his forehead and I hoped that he'll die this time but he didn't. I groaned. It was my turn again. 'Hey god, it's Rose again if you let me alive I'll go to church even if I'm tiered. Deal?' I prayed silently in my head. I pulled the trigger and nothing. I sighed with relief.

'Now, I have to asked, little dhampir. Why don't you die?' he asked curious.

'I made a deal with god.' I replied. He laughed and said. 'You Rose Hathaway made a deal with god? Never thought I would ever see that day coming when you, Rose Hathaway, make a deal with god' he almost choked on his own laughter.

'And I never thought I would see that day coming when you, Adrian Ivashkov, don't call me 'little dhampir'. Your turn, Ivashkov or do you give in.' I asked challenging.

'Sure not.' He said arrogant.

'Then go on. Kill yourself.'

He shook his head and pulled the trigger and it 'shot' he flinched because he hadn't expected it.

'Wooo, I won' I screamed, dancing. Lissa gave me the box with all our dares and I pulled one out. I smiled evilly. It was my dare.

'Chrissie I dare you to sing 'I'm a little witch' while dancing with a broom in the middle of the school grounds.' Chrissie paled and everybody cracked up laughing.

'Let's go.' Lissa said still laughing. We stood up and followed Sparky to the middle of the School grounds. I started to film when he began screaming for attention.

'Hey, please could I get your attention!' he screamed. The people stopped talking and eyed him curious.

'Thank you! I'm Christian Ozera and I want to tell you that I'm a little witch and that's my broom.' He introduced himself and his broom. Then he started dancing and singing. It was hilarious.

'That's A+ matirial' I said to Lissa, while laughing.

When he finished we went to Lissa's room again, still laughing.

'So, can we play another game or are you guys busy with laughing?' he asked angrily.

'Oh, is the little witch Chrissie angry? Are you going to jinx us?' I teased him.

After another 15 minutes, we decided to play another game.

'Please Liss, can we play Truth or Dare? It'll be fun, I promise.' I tried to convince her.

'Fine, let's play.' She said.

'Chrissie you have the honor to start, because we don't want to get jinxed.' I teased. He ignored my comment and said with an evil grin. 'So RosiePosie, Truth or Dare?'

'First NEVER call me Rosie Posie again and second do you really have to ask? I chose fucking dare.' I exclaimed.

'Sure thing Rosie without Posie.' He replied with a smirk in his face.

'CHRISSIE' I screamed.

'ROSIE' he screamed back, smiling. I punched him.

'Ou!'he replied but went on with his dare.

' I dare you to destroy Alberta's office with your paint ball gun and then write with lipstick on the wall 'Rose was here!'Sparky said.

'Okay, let's go.' I said, smiling. 'You know Chrissie, I always wanted to do that. So, thanks for your help.' I went to her office and destroyed it like I was told. I had to admit that her office looked horrible after it but it had actually been fun. I took a picture from her now destroyed office as proof and walked back to Lissa's room. I showed them the picture and they were shocked.

'Eh Rose, I think you have exaggerate a bit.' Lissa said but laughed. We all laughed until we heard a very pissed of Alberta coming to our room. 'What are you thinking Rose?'jggG She screamed. I was about to answer but she screamed further. 'Come to my office in 10 minutes and don't dare to be late!'She turned and went away. Shit! She was really pissed.

**PLS R&R!**

**Love ya, guys!**

**RosiePosie2000**


	4. Chapter 3: Let's bitch Hathaway out!

**Hey guys, I'm back, so here's my new chapie.**

**Hope you like it. And please review. I've got 536 hits but nobody is actually reviewing, so please REVIEW! If you guys don't review I'll delete my story… because well, then the story's shit!**

**Disclaimer: I've to admit that VA isn't mine… *sobs* **

_Previously:_  
_'Eh Rose, I think you have exaggerate a bit.' Lissa said but laughed. We all laughed until we heard a very pissed of Alberta coming to our room. 'What are you thinking Rose?'__j__ggG__ She screamed. I was about to answer but she screamed further. 'Come to my office in 10 minutes and don't dare to be late!'She turned around and went away. Shit! She was really pissed._

**Chapter 3:**** Let's bitch Hathaway out!**  
'Shit!' I then cursed out loud.  
'You're screwed, Rose' Eddie said. 'You'll get kicked for that' 'Yeah most likely.' I responded.  
'But they…they can't-' Lissa's voice broke. 'Hey Lissa, look at me. They won't kick me, ok?' I said calming her. It helped. She calmed down but then asked. 'Why shouldn't they kick you for that?' 'Because I've decided to not attend there.' I said casually' 'WHAT?' All of them said at the same time. They were all shocked. Oh, they faces were beyond hilarious right now and I cracked up laughing. I would have killed for a camera. 'Are you aware that the guardians' will track you down and bring you to Alberta?'Chrissie asked. 'I'm well aware of that. That's why I have to make sure that they won't find you.' I answered him. 'Okay, what have you in mind?' they asked. I smiled evilly but told them. After further minutes convincing them from my idea, they agreed. It will be fun, I thought with a smirk.

DPOV  
'Where's Hathaway?' Alberta asked annoyed. She was running late again. 'Does this girl don't own a watch' I asked myself silently, shaking my head. She turned to me and said. 'I have to go. I have a meeting with Guardian Tanner. Bring her to Kirova.'  
'Sure thing, Alberta.' I replied politely and walked off. I looked in her room but she wasn't there so I decided to look at Lissa room but she wasn't there either. Actually nobody was there. Damn, where is she? I was about to walk back to Alberta's office when I saw Eddie. He sure knew where she is. When he saw me heading in his direction he got a bit nervous and tried to flee. It then occurred to me that he knew something. So I sprinted up to him.

'Mr. Castile, do you have any idea where Hathaway is?' I asked. 'Eh, I think she wanted to go to Alberta because she destroyed her office and stuff.' He replied, not looking into my eyes. 'If I didn't know any better I would say that you're lying. But you, Mr. Castile, wouldn't do such a thing, would you?' I asked forcefully. 'Never, Guardian Belikov.' He said with a smirk in his face. 'Okay, now tell me, we both know she isn't at Alberta's office and you know where she is. You can't fool me.' I said pissed.

_RIIIIIIIIIIING! _ The sound of the school bell announced the start of the next period. Damn! 'Sorry, Belikov but I have to go' he said and run off. Damn! Where is she?

RPOV  
My phone buzzed and I saw that I had gotten a message from Eddie. I opened it:

**From: Eddie**

**Shit! Belikov got me and he was pissed! I could get away, though. But he searches for ya! What should I do? Ed**

I wrote back.

**To: Eddie**

**Calm down! Comrade won't find us. Just stay there. Don't attract attention and try to avoid him if it's possible. **

**Love ya, bro XOXO R**

He replied instantly.

**From: Eddie** **Okay. I'll try… Love ya too, sis**

After that I put my phone back in my bag and informed Lissa what's going on back at 's. Lissa and I were on our way to Missoula. We asked Natalie if she wanted to go and she of corse wanted. So she asked her 'Daddy'- she seriously calls her father 'daddy', yeh I know crazy, huh? -and he now drives with us and his guardians to Missoula. Isn't that an awesome plan? I mean no punishment and I can spend my time with Lissa shopping. It's like heaven. We finally arrived after a 2 hour ride at the mall. We nearly went in every shop and had spent masses of money but it was worth it. After about 3 hours I got hungry and we decided to go –well I begged to go there but that's subsidiary, isn't it?- to Dunkin' Donouts, the best store ever. Lissa ate one chocolate Donut and I ate 6. Well, I was hungry and besides I'm a growing dhampir I need that much, okay? After eating I saw a prank store and dragged Lissa in. I need to buy some stuff just in case someone pisses me of. I bought itching powder, a water gun, a paintball gun, hair removal cream and lots of other silly stuff. We were just paying when Eddie sent me a message.

DPOV_(Back at the academy, while Rose and LIssa are shopping)_

I didn't know where Rose and the princess are. They are not in class and in neither of their rooms. Edddie knows where they are but he won't tell me. Come on Dimitri, think. Where would Rose go when she don't want to get lectured? I don't know. She could be everywhere but she will be in touch with someone here at the Academy. Eddie! And when I get his phone, I can contact her. He most likely took it with him and he's in the gym right now. Perfect! I'll just sneak it out of his bag. I'm so evil. I was about to arrive at the gym when somebody called my name from behind. Well good start. I'm about to steal a phone and don't even realize when someone's following me. I'm an awesome Guardian, I thought pathetically.

'Yes?' I spun around and faced Stan. Shit.

'What's up?' I asked.

'Where's Hathaway, she wasn't in class?' he said annoyed.

'I have no idea. She had to go to Kirova I think.' I replied. It was true she had to go to Kirova she just didn't go. And I'm just about to find her.

'Well, what should I expect otherwise? See you later, Belikov' he grumbled and went off.

Now, I have to hurry. I've only 10 more minutes left. I went into the gym and immediately saw Eddie training. Good. I went into the locker room and searched for his phone. I needed 5 minutes for that, jogged out of the gym and hurried back to my room. There I wrote her a message and waited for her response it came and I was shocked but now I knew where she is.

RPOV_(At the mall)_

I opened the text message:

**From: Eddie**

**Where r u?**

I was confused why would he ask me that but I answered, anyway.

**To: Eddie**

**Still at the mall… but we will go soon**

**Y what's up? How is everything back at 's?**

**XOXO R **

I showed the message to Lissa. She was as confused as me. We went out of the store and suddenly realization hit me. Eddie hadn't written this.

'Shit!' I exclaimed.

'What's up?' Lissa asked.

'Eddie hadn't written this.' I said.

'What? Who wrote it then?' she asked.

'Dimitri. Eddie told me he was asking him about us and Dimitri must have stolen his phone and now he knows where we are.' I explained.

'Then we have to go.'

'Yup. ' I said popping the'p'.

We searched for Natalie and Victor and as we finally found them we all decided to go. Shit. Why did I answer him?

DPOV

She was in Missoula. So, my next step will be waiting for her at the parking lot. After 2 hours they arrived, I hid myself behind a tree. It fully covered me. Rose jumped out of the car scanning the area. For what? Then it occurred to me she figured out that I have sent the message not Edddie. So she was searching for me and was relieved when she didn't see me. HAHA, if you only knew, I smiled. When she walked past the tree I was hiding I sprung out of my hiding place and tackled her down.

'Let go of me!' she said. I just laughed.

'Sorry, I'm not allowed to do that.' I simply replied. I dragged her into Kirova's office and the lecture begun.

RPOV

'Ah, Miss Hathaway, there you are. What a privilege! How very generous of you to come to my office. FINALLY!' She said sarcastically. 'What you're just 9 hours late. Mhm, my watch must be broken 'cause it felt like 12 fucking hours!' she know screamed at me. 'Sorry, there was a lot of traffic.' I replied jokily. Kirova's face went red of anger and she yelled. 'Hathaway now is not the time for jokes!' 'Scream louder- China can't hear you!' I screamed back at the same volume she was using. I wasn't called the Queen of sarcasm for nothing. 'Hathaway!' 'Kirova!'

'So you don't only broke in Guardian Petrova's office and destroyed it you even kidnapped the princess!' she yelled. 'No that's not true we just went shopping.' I corrected her. 'But you weren't allowed to go and besides you had an appointment with Guardian Petrova and you just went away! You don't know how much-"  
'Trouble you're in?' I finished her sentence with a huge smirk on my face. A really pissed off feature crossed her face and she began her famous 'Miss Hathaway you are out of line' speech.  
I knew what she was going to say next so I put on my best impersonation of her.  
'Miss Hathaway! You are out of line!' we said at the same time. I've heard this lecture so many times that I know it by heart, now.

'Do not repeat or mimic what I say. You are in enough trouble as it is!' The conversation just went on about how I broke like ten different school rules including breaking in an Guardian's office, destroying school property, insulting teachers, not attending to Alberta's meeting, going on a 'trip', my reckless behavior and blah blah blah. I immediately found myself spacing out. It was sooo boring.

After -I don't know- it felt like an hour she asked. 'Miss Hathaway, are you listening?'

'Always! You are telling me how wrong it was to go away and that I'm out of line and blah blah blah.' I responded bored.

'Hathaway, you better listen to what I say.' She said with her voice was rising.

'Whatever you say.' I replied. And then I murmured. 'Self-righteous old bitch.' She unfortunately heard it.

'Rosemarie Hathaway' she screamed. Man, today she screams a lot. 'How dare you calling me that! 3 month community service!' she exclaimed.

'What the fuck? I said astonished but soon it was replaced by anger. How dare she giving me, Rose Hathaway; community service! 3 months that's beyond cruel. 'I'm not going to do that.' I said in a really pissed off voice.

'Rosemarie!'She was again pissed. Well, she's always pissed when I'm around. So, I replied teasingly. 'Kirova!' 'Shut up! Hathaway, for once in your life shut the hell up!' 'Shut up yourself, bitch!'

A knock at the door interrupted our screaming competition –I didn't expect that we would hear a knock at the door because it was even difficult to hear your own words. So let's just say I was surprised. Alberta entered the room. Fuck! Now, I'm screwed.

'Thank god you're back.' Kirova said relieved.

'You're aware that the whole school was able to hear you two?' Alberta asked, looking at me. Ugh. The Novices will give me shit. Seeing my discomfort she turned to Kirova. 'We'll take it now, ok? I'll bring her in my office. The guardian's are already waiting.

Kirova nodded and Alberta shot me a meaningful look that said I should get my lazy ass up and go with her to my next torture. They will give me the same lecture Kirova gave me, the only differents will be that this time I'll get shit from the entire Guardians'. Great! It looks like today is a 'let's-bitch-Hathaway-out day'. After another hour of torture Alberta said. 'Watch your back, Hathaway. The war will begin tomorow! Novices against Guardians.'

**This was the longest chapter so far, what do you think? Thx for reading and **

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Love ya, guys :***

**RosiePosie2000**


End file.
